Los Merodeadores en su sexto año
by Sirius Lestrange
Summary: Conoce como se enamoran los merodeadores, sus bromas, sus discuciones, ect...


Capítulo 1: El regreso a Hogwarts.  
Un chico con el pelo negro azabache, ojos azules y con gafas despertó con  
él gritó de su madre.  
-James apúrate que se hace tarde!!!-cuando su madre dijo esto James se paró  
y se fue a bañar.  
Cuando salió, su mamá volvió a gritar:  
-James que te apures!!!.  
-Ya voy mamá!!!-gritó James.  
James entró a su cuarto, abrió su armario, sacó unos jeans y una playera,  
se vistió, agarró su baúl y bajó para despedirse de su mamá e irse a la  
estación King´s Cross.  
Mientras tanto una chica pelirroja con ojos verdes despertó con el ruido de  
su despertador y se metió a bañar. Cuando salió su hermana le dijo:  
-Ya te vas a tu colegio de fenómenos, Lily.  
-Cállate Petunia que ahora ya puedo hacer magia.  
Petunia se quedó paralizada y le dijo:  
-Bueno mamá dice que te apures.  
Lily se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y bajó para despedirse de su madre e  
irse a la estación con su padre.  
Cuando los dos llegaron James fue el qué entró primero seguido de Lily pero  
ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta así que James entró al tren a buscar a sus  
amigos, los encontró en el último vagón.  
-Cornamenta, -dijo Remus Lupin uno de sus amigos-pensamos que no venías.  
-Como que no venía y no ver a mí Lily durante un año.  
-Oye James una pregunta-dijo Sirius Black otro de sus amigos-¿piensas  
viajar a Hogwarts ahí parado?.  
Todos empezaron a reír.  
Mientras Lily entraba al vagón de delante del de los merodeadores, sus  
amigas le preguntaron:  
-Lily, -dijo Anna Carlyle una de las amigas de Lily-pensamos que no ibas a  
venir este curso.  
-Hay sí, y no volver a ver James durante un año-dijo Lily.  
-Shhh!!!, están aquí atrás-dijo Liza Larsson otra amiga de Lily.  
-¿QUÉ?, ESTÁN AQUÍ ATRÁS Y NO ME DIJISTE NADA-gritó Lily.  
-Bueno chicas, ¿cómo les fue en el verano?-preguntó Mónica Sellars otra  
amiga de Lily.  
Estuvieron platicando en rato de las vacaciones hasta que la conversación  
se empezó a hacer en torno a los chicos.  
-Chicas ya vieron a Remus, esta guapísimo-dijo Liza.  
-Estás que babeas por él, ¿verdad, Liz?-dijo Mónica.  
-Como tú con Sirius, Mon-le contestó Liza.  
-Y Lily con James-dijo Anna.  
-Y tu con Peter-dijo Lily-y yo no estoy enamorada de Potter.  
-Ah no,-dijo Mónica-entonces que fue eso de "hay sí y no volver a ver a  
James durante una año".  
-Bueno está bien estoy un poquito-dijo Lily.  
-Hay que admitirlo chicas-dijo Anna-estamos enamorados de los merodeadores.  
-Si y no creo que ellos sientan lo mismo por nosotros.  
Entonces le surgió una idea a Lily.  
-Chicas tengo una idea que tal si enamoramos a los merodeadores.  
-Pero tu tienes ventaja, James está enamorado de ti-dijo Mon.-además como  
voy a enamorar a Sirius Black.  
-No lo sé pero hagámoslo una apuesta-dijo Lily-si los enamoramos cada una  
de nosotras pagará una cena para la feliz pareja.  
-Estoy dentro-dijo Liz.  
-Y yo-dijo Anna.  
Las chicas voltearon a ver a Mónica.  
-No lo sé chicas, no creo poder.  
-Como no si eres la segunda chica más guapa de Hogwarts-le dijo Lily a su  
mejor amiga.  
-Si pero la primera anda con Sirius.  
-Eso no importa se lo bajas y ya.  
-Bueno chicas está bien le entró.  
Ellas eran las cuatro chicas mas populares de Hogwarts y unas de las más  
guapas. Liza era de pelo castaño, ojos color miel y una sonrisa que mataba  
a cualquiera, Mónica era un poco más alta que Liza con ojos azules y rubia.  
Lily era pelirroja con ojos verdes y una mirada que derretía a cualquiera y  
Anna tenía el pelo negro, ojos negros y era un poco más bajita que las  
demás.  
Mientras en este vagón se organizaba un complot en el otro los merodeadores  
organizaban una gran broma a los Slytherin.  
-Podemos pegarlos al suelo con el pegamento qué inventamos-decía Sirius.  
-Esa es buena idea pero necesitamos hacer más-dijo James.  
-No lo sé chicos-dijo Remus-tardaríamos mucho.  
-Eso no importa Lunático-dijo Peter.  
-Bueno está decidido los pegaremos al suelo-dijo James.  
Los chicos abortaron ese tema y pasaron a su tema favorito las chicas.  
-Por cierto debo ir con Susan-dijo Sirius.  
-Te acompañamos-dijo James.  
Y así los cuatro salieron de su compartimento y fueron al de adelante pero  
no sabían que ahí estaban las chicas.  
Las chicas estaban haciendo su plan cuando de repente la puerta de su  
compartimiento se abrió y ahí parados estaban los merodeadores.  
Los chicos se impresionaron porque las chicas vestían diferentes tanto que  
todavía estaban más guapas.  
-Sellars-dijo Sirius-que cambio.  
-Ah sí-dijo Mon y se acercó a Sirius y este como era todo un conquistador  
la agarró de la cintura-¿lo estas disfrutando Black?.  
-Claro-dijo Sirius y le sonrió a Mon.  
-Pues este será la última vez que me toques Black-acto siguiente Mon le da  
una cachetada a Sirius y los merodeadores empiezan a reír.  
-¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a Sirius?-dijo una voz.  
Los chicos y las chicas voltearon y vieron ahí a la novia de Sirius y a sus  
amigas.  
Susan Johnson era la chica más popular de Hogwarts y era la más guapa.  
Susan se encaró con Mon y le dijo:  
-No lo vuelvas a tocar "sangre sucia".  
Todos los chicos se quedaron estupefactos y Sirius se paró entre las dos  
chicas y Susan le preguntó:  
-Te duele mucho amor.  
-No me digas amor que no soy nada tuyo.-dijo Sirius.  
-¿QUÉ?-bramó Susan.  
-Lo que escuchaste no soy nada tuyo.  
-Pero, ¿no estás enamorado de mí?  
-No yo solo me enamoraría de una chica-dijo Sirius y volteó a ver a Mon, y  
está se ruborizó.  
-Está me la pagas Sellars-dijo Susan.  
Susan y sus amigas se fueron y los merodeadores se quedaron riendo, todos  
menos Sirius.  
Las chicas estaban extrañadas por el comportamiento de Sirius, los  
merodeadores se fueron y las chicas se quedaron solas.  
-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Lily.  
-No lo sé pero Mon se pasó-dijo Anna.  
Las chicas hablaban sobre lo sucedido pero Mon no decía nada.  
-¿Qué sucede Mon?-preguntó Lily.  
-Bueno es que creo saber de quién está enamorado Sirius.  
-¿De quién?-preguntaron las chicas interesadas.  
-De mí.  
Las chicas la vieron extrañada.  
-Lo juro no vieron la forma en que me miro cuando dijo que estaba  
enamorado.  
Las chicas lo pensaron un rato y al final Liza dijo:  
-Si creo que Sirius está enamorado de ti.  
-Lo vez ahora estamos empatadas-dijo Lily.  
Las chicas empezaron a reír.  
Llegaron a Hogwarts y al castillo, el sombrero hizo su aparición, cantó y  
seleccionó, y por fin Dumbledore se paró a dar los anuncios:  
-Bienvenidos a otro año en Hogwarts, primero que nada quiero decir que el  
bosque prohibido como lo dice su nombre está prohibido para todos los  
estudiantes-cuando dijo esto miró a los merodeadores-también quiero  
anunciar que las pruebas de quidditch serán el viernes 12 de septiembre y  
por último anunciar que el nuevo profesor de DCAO es Samuel Davidson-el  
profesor se paró y hubo aplausos-ahora que empiece el banquete.  
Todos comieron y al finalizar el banquete todos subieron a su sala común  
respectiva.  
Ya en el dormitorio los chicos trataban de sacarle a Sirius de quién estaba  
enamorado.  
-Bien puede ser McKinnons-dijo Peter.  
-No-contestó Sirius.  
-O Fawcett-dijo James.  
-No.  
Entonces Remus recordó todo el incidente del tren y dijo:  
-Ya se quién Sellars.  
Sirius se quedó callado y James al darse cuenta empezó a decir:  
-A Sirius le gusta Sellars.  
Estuvieron un rato fastidiándolo hasta que Sirius dijo:  
-Ya basta-dicho esto se fue.  
-Se enojo-dijo Peter.  
Sirius bajó a la sala común y se sentó en un sillón, las chicas lo espiaban  
desde su dormitorio así que agarraron a Mon y la aventaron hacia Sirius,  
ella se volteó y les dijo en un murmullo:  
-¿Qué hago?  
-Habla con él.  
-OK, pero váyanse.  
Las chicas se regresaron y Mon se adelantó hacia Sirius.  
-¿Sirius?-dijo Sirius volteó.  
-Sellars.  
-Por favor no me digas Sellars dime Mon.  
-Bueno qué pasa Mon.  
-Bueno solo quería preguntarte algo.  
-Bueno y ¿qué es?.  
-¿Por qué me defendiste de Susan?.  
-Yo no te defendí solo termine con ella porque le dije la verdad.  
-¿Y de quién estas enamorado?.  
Cada vez estaban más juntos, Sirius tomó a Mon por la cintura y le dijo:  
-De ti.  
Cuando dijo esto los dos se besaron un rato hasta que se separaron.  
-¿De veras me amas Sirius?-preguntó Mon.  
-Si lo podría jurar ante el ministro de magia.  
-Yo también te amo Sirius.  
Se quedaron abrazados un rato hasta que se dieron cuenta de la hora que  
era.  
-Bueno amor-dijo Mon-ya me voy.  
Mon se paró y caminó hacia su dormitorio pero Sirius se paró, la agarró de  
la cintura, la besó, le dijo te amo y subió a su dormitorio. 


End file.
